Kisses Between Friends
by callernumber16onz100
Summary: Quick songfic from Avril Lavigne's Things I'll Never Say. EragonArya fluff. Sequel to Friendship?, so I suggest you read that too.


**A/N: More Eragon /Arya fluff! Because I love this song! Yay! Sequel to _Friendship,_ so you might want to read that too. But this one's a song-fic. This story will not have an author's note at the end, because it's the kind of story that shouldn't. Please R&R! **

Disclaimer: Eragon is owned by CP and "Things I'll Never Say" is Avril Lavigne's. So there.

I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin to keep my cool  
I know it shows

Arya tugged at her dark hair, twirling it around her elegant fingers. Her heart skipped a beat as Eragon entered the room, for the second time this week. She plastered a stoic look on her face, praying Eragon didn't notice the way birds were flying around in her stomach. Her gaze fell to the floor, attempting to conceal her emotions. Her heart thudded inside her chest as he moved towards her. Her cheeks flushed.

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

The birds flew faster and faster inside her stomach as his hand brushed against hers. It took everything she had to keep her from looking him in the eye and telling him what she knew he wanted to hear. But she couldn't. She had to be proper, and he was too young. Much too young.

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

She knew he was what she wanted, what she needed, but she couldn't get mixed into things like this, not now, with a war raging on outside their homes, outside her very window. But she wanted to tell him everything. How much she cared for him, how much she wanted to be with him, how much she wanted to hug him and never let him go, how much she wanted to... but she couldn't. It wasn't right.

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life awaywell these things I'll never say

It wouldn't be right, it would be a waste of their life. Eragon needed somebody his own age, someone who understood him, even though Arya understood him more than anyone else would. And she knew that they were meant to be, but she couldn't tell him. He could never know.

It won't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind  
If it ain't comin' out we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

His eyes met hers, and her heart skipped a beat. _Be strong, _she told herself as his eyes bored into her soul.

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

She should just tell him. She should tell him that she would love to be with him forever and ever, she would marry him if she weren't elf, she would do so many things, but as long as the battle raged on and as long as Eragon was young, she couldn't. And for that, she cursed the stars.

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you-away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
These things I'll never say

"Eragon," she whispered suddenly, no longer able to hold her emotions inside. "I think... I think I might love you. I think I might have loved you ever since your presence entered my mind after we fled Gil'ead." She went over the words carefully, yet quickly. She couldn't believe what was escaping her mouth from the pits of her soul.

What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter,I stumble like I've got nothing to say

Eragon stepped closer. "Arya," he murmured, running a hand through her hair. "Do you... do you really?"

Her cheeks flushed as his hand touched her hair, every nerve standing on end. She was aware of his fingers running through her hair and his body heat as he moved slowly closer.

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

"Eragon," Arya mumbled, "we can't..." She wanted to tell him everything, about her past and about what she wanted in the future. But to tell the truth, she'd have to tell him that he was what she wanted.

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
These things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
well these things I'll never say

But she couldn't, it wasn't right. She couldn't have him. She told herself this as Eragon slowly leaned forward. She told herself she couldn't kiss him, she told herself it wasn't right. She told herself, and she didn't listen.

She didn't listen because being with him was the thing that made her happiest, the thing that gave her the greatest pleasure. Being in his company was like being with her last love, but possibly better. Being with him was the greatest thing in all of Alagaesia. But she couldn't have it.

She slowly pushed him away. "Eragon, I'm sorry, but we can't do this." Then, she sidestepped and left, leaving Eragon alone, the only light in the room coming from the moon.

Arya wished she could tell him.

These things I'll never say


End file.
